Pax Jordin Cullen
by Xpurpleis4heartsX
Summary: Sixteen years after Bella and Edwards wedding, will their daughter have anything to do with the Party incident or Edward leaving Bella? *Spoilers*
1. Introduction

**Pax Jordin Cullen**

**Prologue**

**Authors Note: :) my second fanfiction im sooo happy :D**

I totally understand that my name sounds like the weirdest name ever. Pax Jordin Cullen. I mean only my dad can call me Pax, everyone else calls me P.J. I really don't like my first name but I guess there was this roman goddess named Pax and she ruled over peace. So I guess my name means peace. I really don't understand my parents sometimes. I have the weirdest parents ever.

Well nothing's really normal when your parents are vampires. Yes my father is Edward Cullen and my mother is Isabella Cullen, or more known as Bella Swan. I really hate the way my dad looks because every time we go somewhere he looks like my brother and all the girls look at him. It got really annoying when someone thought we were a couple. Bleh, they couldn't have been more wrong. My dad only has eyes for my mom. It's kinda disgusting because they get all googly eyed towards each other and I seriously can't handle that kinda of graphic image!

The weirdest part of it all is that I'm human.

Yes, I'm human. My mom was already turned when I was err...conceived but I have most powers that a vampire has except for needing blood to survive. I'm a warm blooded creature with cold blood features and not even Grandpa Carlisle knows why.

It's seriously messed up because Dylan and Ryley are vampires. Rosaline always flaunts that to my mom and I hate her. Yeah I said it! I hate my Aunt Rosline! I guess she hates me for being born.

Yeah my life's kinda weird but hey what am i going to do about it? Go into the past and change it? Don't make me laugh!


	2. Untouched

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the songs or Characters except the ones I added.**

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

_-The Veronicas _

"Rise and Shine Sleepy Head!!" I hear a very annoying Ryley yell as I feel something jump on top of me. Probably him but hey he's still six so he hasn't reached puberty yet. Thank God because with him I can walk around in my pajamas and he won't stare at my chest.

I pull the fully powder blue comforter over my head. I seriously don't want to get up and I was having such an awesome dream. Being able to actually see my parent's age as I did was awesome! No girls staring at him well not the ones my age but the older ladies did!

"Come on P.J.! It's your BIRTHDAY!" Ryley yelled.

I smiled under the covers and thought of an attack plan to surprise him. As I thought, I didn't realize that Dylan had come in and was standing by my door.

I sprung out under the covers and tackled Dylan.

"You're not going anywhere mister!" I laughed and yelled at the same time. I started to tickle him but then I heard a deep laugh. I instantly stopped and looked to my left. I saw Dylan in all his glory. Well he was wearing clothes but he still looked very sexy.

"Ryley, why don't you go and see if they have they cake in the fridge?" I told Ryley and he scampered out of the room.

Ok! I know it sounds really weird that I have a crush on the anti-Christ's son but Dylan has liked me since we were five. When I started to show my abilities like I could run super fast like the 

flash, I can hear like batman and have superman strength. I can also heal myself and my eyes turn a sharp hazel when I'm really angry. Anyways when we were five he kinda- uh well let me show you.

_Flash Back_

_"Dylwin don't take my blocks! You have your own!" I yelled at him in the backyard of the Cullen summer house in London. _

_"But I want to play with your blocks!" Dylan said angry that I wouldn't share. For the next five minutes we argued about it until he bit me. Yeah, it seriously hurt but I didn't want to tell or yell for help because I knew he would get in deep trouble. _

_Then he started to suck. That was the moment I knew that I needed to stop him. I took the collar of his army green t-shirt and I flung him into the window. _

_End flashback_

He was so surprised that I could do that. Then he did something I will never understand. He yelled for his mom. He's like virtually indestructible and he cried because I wouldn't feed him! He was such a baby about it that I was the one that got in trouble! My dad said it was because I didn't yell but

Ever since then Dylan has acted really weird around me and it's only been lately that it's been sexual. He has cornered me just to rub his nose along my neck to smell me and then he's kissed me a few times. And those weren't like "oh-your-family-hi-cousin" kisses. They were pure passion and felt like heaven but I would never tell him that because he would probably tease me about it.

"Dylan, what do you want?" I said quietly suddenly realizing that I wore only skimpy black soffe shorts and a lacy black cami to bed.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday and give you a present." He says huskily.

He walks over to the bed and sits down beside me. His hands go to the pockets in his old jeans and pulls out something I couldn't see.

Why does he always have to be so mysterious? I mean couldn't he just say what he wanted but no he has to be- oh my God. Dylan opened his hand and showed me a beautiful charm bracelet. The chain was white gold and had three charms on it. One was a ruby heart, another was a moonstone wing and the last a blue sapphire sun.

It reminded me of the bracelet in the jewelers window in town. Wait! I think it is. Why does he always have to get me expensive things?

"Do you like it?" Dylan said sheepishly.

I looked up at him and couldn't resist myself. I kissed him and I kissed him hard. Dylan was shocked at first but I felt him relax and kiss me back.

He rolled on top of me and lowered me onto the bed but did nothing else but take his blue plaid shirt off.

It was like we were made for each other now that I think about it. Every time he touched me it was like magic. I understood that I was in love with Dylan.

"PAX JORDIN CULLEN!!"

That ruined my perfect morning. Dylan and I quickly pulled apart. I looked over and saw my mom looking horrified in the doorway.

Oh this is going to be real easy to explain.


	3. All I ask of You

**All I Ask Of You**

_No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you._

_-Raoul from Phantom of the Opera_

"Mom!" I yelled as I pushed Dylan off me, sitting up.

This is the most embarrassing moment ever. I finally get some serious action and my mom has to ruin all the fun. Wait- we aren't technically related so we can be together. Let's try to convince them that. They'll probably burn me at the stake.

Dylan had picked himself off the floor and took his jacket off the floor. He threw his plaid shirt at me and said, "Keep it." He then Left the room brushing by my mom that looked confused and angry at the same time. Her eyes were so gold I knew I was in deep trouble.

She slammed the door and asked very angrily, "How long has this gone on?"

She was breathing heavy so I understood to start from the beginning.

"Mom this has happened since the incident," I said and she understood what I was talking about.

She began to say something but i cut her off. I mean she needed to let me talk.

"For the past eleven years, he's looked at me weird and was always really overprotective. I just thought that it was a cousin thing but the last year has been the weirdest. Every time he would give me something he would have our hands touch longer than needed. Then he would get seriously close to my face and always look me in the eyes like i was the prey and he was the predator. And he would put his arm around my shoulder or hold my hands. Then there was the kisses-" I said but was interrupted by mom saying,

"What?!"

"MOM! Keep it down please I don't want Dad to know! He'd murder Dylan"

"Okay but if there is anything farther than kissing-"

"EW! Let me finish PLEASE! The kisses were short but really -I hate to sound corny- but full of magic."

As I finished and looked at the shirt Dylan gave, she was just looking at me and after a few minutes smiled.

"That sounds just like when I first met your father." She said.

I looked up and saw my mom tearing up.

"Oh God mom don-"

"No sweetie! I understand how you feel and I want you to be happy"

I haven't seen my mom this touchy feely since well I can't remember but hey it's refreshing. But i know there's a catch because she always- yep she's doing it now biting her lip like she fourteen.

"But you need to tell the whole family at dinner tonight."

I'm DOOMED! Yeah they are totally going to kill me! And it's all because my mom told me to tell everyone that I'm in love with Dylan but wait we aren't really going out are we?

Well I was about to say something but my mom left the room so quickly. Well I had to get ready for the day of anguish and terror anyway so why don't I wear what looks best on me.

I walked over to my tan dresser and pulled out my old kinda damaged white jeans and a black tank top. After I changed, I walked over to the bed and picked up the shirt Dylan gave me.

I smelt it. God it smelled just like his axe body wash. And now I feel like a freak for smelling it but hey isn't that what girls do? Hopefully!

Well I put on the shirt and rolled up the sleeves because they were so long. He's like a bloody body builder! I laugh quietly to myself and walk to the hallway.

I have always liked this house. It was so beautiful with stained glass windows and romantic styled architecture. Dad said he designed this house when mom and him found out that they were pregnant with me. I totally know that's a lie because well my parents would not build a house for me but I'll just let them think I actually believe them. I loved the way the stair case twirled around. I was almost to the kitchen.

When I walked towards the kitchen, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see Dylan walking in my direction with a glass of well apple juice because it's my favorite and he had 

always paid attention to what I liked. Well anyways I ran straight into him. The juice splashed all over me and over his shirt that he gave me. I

"Oh Dylan, I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"It's ok. I think it's cute.'

I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh why did he have to be so adorable and like everything about me. WHY?

"I like it when you blush." Dylan whispered in my ear.

Wait-when did he get there? Oh okay I honestly don't care.

He stared to kiss his way from my ear to my lips and somewhere in between his lips touching air and touching my skin, my eyes closed. And I couldn't hear anything or even wanted to but when his lips touched mine it was electrifying.

We didn't go any farther than just a kiss on the lips but he picked me up and sat me on the counter. His hands sat perfectly at my waist while my arms looped around his neck. We fit together like a puzzle.

"Ah-hem!" We heard from the right.

We separated quickly and looked to see who it was.

Oh no no no no no no no no no no! This cannot be happening.

"WHAT YOU DOING WITH MY SON YOU WHORE!" My aunt Rosalie yelled.

Oh this was going to be a long day.


	4. Hurt

**Hurt**

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

_-Johnny Cash_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Rosalie yelled at me probably but I then I saw her eyes staring straight at Dylan,

She stormed over to Dylan, her eyes almost gold. I have never seen anyone that mad ever. I've seen people really mad but this was different. This really scared me to my very core.

"Have you any idea what a disgrace this is to this family? She is an **ABOMINATION**!"

I went cold.

Every hair on my body stood up.

My heart stopped.

I couldn't breathe.

Never in my entire life would I ever guess that she hated me this much. I mean I thought there was some good deep down inside of her. I had actually hope that but i guess I was wrong.

So I did what word shone in bold black letters in my mind.

**Run.**

I jumped off the kitchen counter and ran out of the room. Then out of the house.

Before I knew it, I ran out of Seiku. I ran as fast I could. I ignored the yells of my name. I ignored the tree branches slapping against my face when I ran into the thick forest that surrounded our house. I suddenly remembered every vile comment, every hurtful word and every ruined moment Aunt Rosalie has done in my entire life.

The tears poured out of my eyes but I didn't care. I needed to cry. I've never really cried about anything but I can't believe she would use the word **abomination. **

I wish that I could go back to when everything was simple and when my mom was human. I wish I could change everything.

My bracelet then shone brightly with a white light but I ignored it. That was the last thing I had to think about.

Everywhere I looked was a blur and I never stopped running not for a minute.

I ran until I couldn't anymore. I collapsed to the ground in the middle of a large field.

The dense forest covered all four sides of the field. The field was overgrown with weeds but there was a few patches of flowers. There was a familiarity to this field.

It seemed like someone had described this field to me in stories. Oh my God. This is the field. This is the field where the La Push werewolves and the Cullen Family united to defeat Victoria and her stupid revenge plot. I mean come on "ooo you killed my boyfriend I'll kill your girlfriend even though my boyfriend used me." That's seriously messed up but hey she failed anyway. It is so entirely cool that I'm here though.

Russle Russle

What the- What was that? God I can't move. I'm just so tired but I have to sit up. I tried to move my body but then I didn't have to try because I saw a big brown wolf with shaggy hair and big beautiful brown eyes, standing over me. I saw it look at me with remembrance and curiosity in its eyes.

"Hi umm I think I know who you are," I said quietly.

The wolf nuzzled me cheek softly. I knew he understood what i was saying.

"My name is-" I started to say but my consciousness was fading fast.

"My name is P.J...please h-elp me.."

Then everything went black.


	5. Just A Dream

**Just A Dream**

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_-Carrie Underwood_

I woke up on a very comfortable surface and if I must say with a very very warm something was pressed against my side. It was in front of me and in a form of a man.

Oh God... is this Jacob Black?

He was faced towards me and was breathing lightly. I studied his face. And it was very handsome. I mean like super hot. Why didn't my mom pick him?

His jaw was strong but softened because he was sleeping. His skin was tanned from sun exposure and slightly dirty. His chin was stubbly with five o'clock shadow and his golden brown hair was sexy messy. He was a complete babe and then I looked at his body. That completed the eighth wonder of the world that was his looks.

He was shirtless and very buff. And I just realized that his developed arms were wrapped around my waist protectively and I was pressed into his strong chest.

I don't know why I did this next thing but hey what's it going to hurt?

I lightly brought my lips to his. It was just a peck but something shot through my spine. Like touch of destiny and a pinch of forbidden love.

Then something unexpected happened. He kissed back.


	6. Act II, Scene II

**Act II, Scene II**

**Authors note: When you read this chapter listen to the song "Kissing You" by Des'ree because it's what gave me the inspiration for this chapter. And not the Beyonce version.**

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

-_Juliet_

Oh, this feels nice. His soft lips moved against mine and how his rough hands caressed my waist. My whole body felt like it was on fire and my heart was beating so fast. Oh God please never let this feeling stop. Oh I need-can't breathe.

I pulled back, breathing heavy. He was only panting slightly but his lips were slightly damp.

"Well, Good morning to you," He said to me as he nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

I couldn't say anything. Everything felt so good. His voice, his skin, his lips. He was like ecstasy or whatever that drug is that makes you feel good all over.

"I guess your okay right?" I heard him ask me.

I opened my eyes and looked into his green ones. They were full of concern and love. I smiled at him. I didn't know what I felt about him but I knew it was something strong.

"Good Morning Jacob Black," I said.

Then I heard a big bang and then a door open.

Jacob looked up to his right, not letting go of me and said, "Bella?"

I looked over his shoulder and saw my mom. She didn't look the same though.

Her eyes weren't caramel and her skin wasn't pale. She didn't stand as straight as she used too and the darkness under her eyes was gone.

Oh, God did my wish come true?


	7. Fighter

**Fighter**

**Author's note: I know I switched things around a little bit but Jacob needs to be a werewolf already and Bella needed to hang out with him a little more but that's it! **

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to know the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU WON'T STOP ME_

_-Christina Aguilera_

Oh I need to leave. My mom looks hurt. Did she love Jacob too? They only told me the story of how they met and fell in love. They lied to me.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I forgot you were coming over today." Jacob told her.

"I should go," I said, my voice was cracking but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting out of there as fast as I could. I had no idea about what was going on. I stood up and said my goodbyes, leaving the angry Bella and embarrassed Jacob behind. I needed to think. I walked out into Jacob's front yard and stopped. It donned on me that I had no clue where I was going.

I tried to remember what happened before in the forest when I was running.

I was running and my bracelet started to shine. Oh my God... Did my wish come true?

I looked down at my wrist and the heart was gone. Oh what is up with this bracelet that Dylan gave me?

Oh I just cheated on Dylan. Well we weren't really together but why do I still feel horrible? I don't understand how I feel anymore. I don't even know Jacob but I need to find out where I am.

I looked around and saw a road leading away from Jacob's house. I walked slowly, wondering how all of this happened. Why was this happening to me?

I need to go to the Cullen's house here. Who could help me to get there?

Oh Dad could help me but he usually blocks out people. Well I guess yelling in my mind will help I guess.

EDWARD CULLEN!! I NEED YOUR HELP!! I guess that was the lamest thing ever to yell but hey it might work. I waited about ten minutes, faintly listening to Jacob and Bella argue.

Why did my wish have to come true? What is my purpose here?

After waiting another twenty minutes, I gave up and started to walk down that dirt road.

Everything looked so green and vibrant. I liked it here. I really liked it here. The trees were lush and full. It was full of life here and I actually fit in here, I guess. In Seiku, everything was cold all the time, like the vampires. Here it felt warm and open I guess like the werewolves.

I heard the thunder and then felt the rain. Oh great now I'm going to be soaking wet and lost. I couldn't believe my luck.

I walked for about well until I was wet to the bone and then some. My hair was stuck to my face and my clothes were weighted down with the rain.

The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. I had somehow transported to the past and then cheated on Dylan with Jacob. I had seen my mother as a human and now I have to find my way around a place I've never been.

I then heard footsteps from behind me. They seem menacing so I started to walk faster. They speed up too so I turned around and saw someone I knew very well.

Dylan. Oh thank God!

"Dylan! How are you here?" I asked smiling but then it turned ugly.

He pulled something out of his jacket and pointed it at me.

It was a gun and he pulled the trigger.

I heard a very loud bang. Then nothing. It was like the world frozen in time.

It felt like a dream for a moment. Everything went numb and then excruciating pain in my chest. I put my hand to where it was and pulled it back. Blood covered my fingertips like spilt red nail polish over a tan sofa.

Dylan shot me. I tried to heal myself but nothing happened. Things are starting to go black and I don't know what to do. I feel myself fall back onto the ground and my blood seeped out of me.

Am I going to die?


	8. Bulletproof

_I'm __trying__ not to think about  
All the things you did before,  
But sometimes it all just gets to me.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I'll stay with you,  
But remember to  
Be careful what you do,  
Cause I'm not bulletproof._

_-Kerli_

I heard machines and people around me. I felt a hard, plastic tube in my mouth that was warm by my breath. My arms were laid by my sides and there was a tube in my nose.

"She is stable but she has sustained major injuries. She might not wake up"

I heard a familiar voice say. It's Grampa Carlisle. I opened my eyes and saw bright lights so I squinted and I heard,

"Doctor! She waking up!"

I looked over and saw a boy about the age of fifteen or sixteen looking at me. HE was wet from being out in the rain and was looking at me in amazement.

I looked at him and saw pity in his eyes. I'll be damned if I am looked at in pity. I viciously pulled the tube out of my mouth and out of my nose.

"Whoa! There is no need to rush," Grampa said.

I looked at him and said, "I will not have anyone looking at me in pity. I was shot. It's not like I have cancer."

That obviously surprised him. I didn't care but I wanted to know what happened after I was shot. I looked back at the boy.

"Hi, I'm Pax Jordin..Charis. Thank you for bringing me to the hospital."

Thank you mom and dad for those Greek lessons.

"Hi, Im Embry and your welcome" He muttered and blushed.

"So doc, what's the prognosis? Can I leave or what?" I asked Grampa.

"Well you injuries are very extensive and you cannot-"

I rolled my eyes as he said these things and then cut him off by saying to Embry

"Embry I really love what you did for me but can you please leave the room?"

Embry nodded and left the room.

"I know what you are." I started to say and his eyes widened.

"I know who you are and what you have been through. If fact I'm your granddaughter. I am Isabella Swan's and Edward Cullen's child."


	9. Walking on Air

**Walking on Air**

_Feel it, Breathe it, Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, Go fly, So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You fell this unless you kill this_

_Go on And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel that I am walking on air_

_-Kerli_

Grampa just looked at me. His face said nothing and no words left his lips. I understood her did not believe me but I had to do what I had to do. If he didn't believe me, I have no idea what I would do but I would figure out something.

"I know it sounds crazy-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Grampa asked.

"My boy- my ex-boyfriend gave it to me. I don't know where he got it."

"Well I knew what you were the moment I saw that bracelet. "

"Okay so you know who I was before I told you?"

He nodded.

This was confusing but at least he knew who I was.

"You are welcome anytime at my house. I suspect you need a place to stay?" He asked. I nodded and looked at him in his eyes. They were full of welcome and slight mistrust but what could I ask for. I knew he couldn't trust me right of the bat.

We heard a knock at the door and Grampa opened the door. Embry came in with all the werewolves

Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul and of course Embry.

Only Jacob was missing.

"PJ, meet the guys who saved you. Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared and me. We found you on the road after the rain passed." Embry said while walking over to my right side and taking a hold of my hand. His touch was gentle and cautious, not knowing if he should or not. It felt nice. I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. Then I look over at the other werewolves.

Why didn't mom mention all of them were complete and total babes?


	10. Time is Running Out

**Pax Jordin Cullen**

**Time is Running out**

_I think I'm drowning Asphyxiating _

_I wanna break the spell That you've created _

_You're something beautiful A contradiction _

_I wanna play the game I want the friction _

_You will be The death of me _

_Yeah, you will be The death of me_

_-Muse_

I thanked all of the boys quickly and then Grampa said that I needed my rest. I guess I did.

I spent the next three days in the hospital because Grampa wanted me to. Embry stayed with me the first night. I saw him fall asleep on the chair next to my bed. He looked so adorable and I hated to wake him up but it wouldn't have been right for him to sleep on a chair. Then I remembered my super strength. It always comes in handy! All I did was close the blinds but then he woke up and spoiled my surprise.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked sleepily.

Think quick!

"um..I can't sleep with blinds open."

"Ok."

Embry tried to get comfortable in the chair but to no avail.

"Embry, um do you want to sleep in the bed with me? I mean because it wouldn't be fair if I let you sleep on the chair with all you've done for me. I mean the beds big enough for the both of us and I wouldn't mind-"

His lips were on my cheek in a second. It was only a peck but it made me shut up.

"You were ranting kind of and that's what my cousin does to his girlfriend when she does that."

"Oh..well then let's go to bed." I whispered.

He put his hand on my lower back and lead me to the bed. He pulled down the covers and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm putting you to bed."

He's WHAT?? Well I had no choice in the matter while he laid me down on the bed and tucked me in. I felt like a five year old again. It was refreshing but slightly creepy. Embry then walked around the bed and laid next me but above the covers. His breathing lulled me to sleep.

For the next two days, Embry and Jared usually visited during the afternoon. Jared was really funny and made me laugh while Embry sat there and held my hand. He took care of me and was very kind. If I was hungry or thirsty, Embry would immediately get whatever I was craving.

Paul and Sam only visited once, the first time I ever saw them. I mean come on you find a girl shot and you don't even visit her. Well some people have jobs and some others do not.

Quil came once after the first time I met him but He stayed for a few hours. He is really passionate about motorcycles. I learned a lot from him. Quil talked a lot about personal stuff too. How Jacob was hanging out more with Sam and Jared and not him and Embry. It was really sad but I guess Quil and Embry haven't changed yet.

Well anyways, I finally get to leave the hospital today. The bad news is that I have no clothes and no place to live.

"How are you today PJ?" Tracey, a nurse that had been assigned to me. She knew about my problems and understood what it was like.

She had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was truly breath-taking and was about to get married in four months.

"Oh I'm peaches and cream!" I said sarcastically. She laughed and gave me a big dark blue Kathy Van Zeeland purse.

"I looked at your clothing size and bought you a few things."

Aw! I can't believe she would do that for me.

"You didn't have too!"

"Yes I did! Now open it!"

I opened the bag and found a white tank top, a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, red heart hoop earrings, white flip flops, orange converse with socks, green bermuda shorts and a yellow cami with black polka dots. There was also the basics: razors, shampoo, condtioner, makeup and etc.

"Oh my- You seriously didn't have too!"

"Well then I can keep these then."

I looked up and saw Steve Madden Locked Pumps in Turquoise. I had almost died and went to heaven when I saw the In Style magazine. What? Hey when all there is on television is old reruns of Days of Our Lives, you either read, look at magazines or find out if Josh is the father of Pat's baby or if she's actually a man.

"You didn't! They must of cost a fortune!"

"Actually they didn't have my size so I looked at them in your size!"

I leaped off the bed and hugged her.

"Well I have to get back to work so I'll see you around ok?" Tracey said.

I nodded and she left the room, closing the door after her.

I stripped off my hospital gown and changed into the jeans and tank top. I was lacing my converse when Embry entered the room.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

"Hey PJ. I have great news."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I found you a place to stay."

"Where?"

"At my house."

At his house? What? Is he on drugs??

"Ok..Why at your house?"

"Because we have an extra room and my mom needs some help in her flower shop."

"Okie dokie!"

Without another word, we left the hospital and walked down the road to La Push. Half way down the road Embry stopped walking and looked at me.

"Hey PJ, I'm really glad your okay." He said shyly.

"Aw thanks! You're like a big old teddy bear."

With that I hugged him around his neck and I realized I had to be on my tip toes to reach him.

We hugged what it seemed like forever until we heard a familiar voice say,

"Well you guys seem comfortable."

We pulled apart and saw that it was Jacob.


	11. Take You Down

**Take you Down**

_Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show you what I'm about  
Can I take you now?  
Your body body oh  
Your body body up and down  
So don't stop girl get it  
Quit playing wit it  
Can't wait no more  
I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down, yeah_

_-Chris Brown_

I looked at Jacob's face and it was like stone, cold and hard. He hasn't seen me in days. I don't even know why my heart sped up.

"Hey Jacob, What have you been up too?" Embry asked, trying to be nice but there was a certain edge in his voice.

"I'm fine. Don't play nice Embry, what are you doing with PJ?" Jacob asked harshly.

Who does he think I am? I am not an object or possession that can be passed around. I stepped away from Embry and walked over to Jacob.

"Listen I am not something that can be passed around like a doll. I can hang out with whomever I want and do whatever I want! And a matter of fact, Embry was kind enough to offer me a place to stay. So just step aside and we'll be on our merry way!"

Jacob looked like he wanted to strangle someone but I didn't care. I walked over to Embry took his hand and stomped way from Jacob. Embry didn't say anything for the longest time until I heard

"PJ I can't feel my hand."

"Oh I'm sorry!"

I let go of his hand immediately. His hand was almost pure purple. I looked up in his eyes and saw pain.

"When my hand goes numb it's best to move it." I said not realizing that he had probably been in this situation before.

He looked at me amused and said,

"Okay Doctor Charis, what do you suppose I do?"

He was trying flirting. It seemed kinda forced

"I think just moving it will be fine. I have a personal question. Who do you like?"

He was shocked and asked, "How did you know?"

"Your flirting seemed really forced."

"Oh."

"Aw well who do you like?"

"There's this girl named Melika and she's a cousin of Jacob. She's so beautiful and funny and outgoing. She loves to read and to babysit her younger sister, Mia. I can't breathe when I'm around her and I must sound like a stalker but It feels like we are made for each other when we are around each other."

My heart felt like it was tightening and my eyes filled with tears. It was all in Embry's hazel eyes when he talked about Melika. His whole demeanor lit up when he talked about her. I knew that he was in love and I understood what it was like to hide your love. I don't feel that way anymore though. All I felt since Dylan shot me was hate towards him.

I must of been daydreaming because I then saw Embry putting his hands in front of my face and shaking them.

"Oh sorry! I can tell you really do love her," I said looking away at the trees. I do that when I'm really embarrassed but I guess he got the wrong message.

"Oh you like me." Embry half said half asked.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "No." I then started walking again. It only took ten more minutes to get there. It was a relatively large town with a few buildings that were tall but they were wide.

I saw many people stare at us. It didn't seem very friendly so I walked behind Embry.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" I whispered to him.

"Actually their looking at you. They think you're a omen of bad luck."

"Why? I didn't even do anything."

"They think you brought an evil spirit with you."

Before he could explain anymore, we reached his house. It was medium sized and painted yellow. I knew I was going to like it here. We walked into his house and he told me that his parents were at work. He then took me upstairs and showed me my room. It was about twelve by fifteen and was completely empty except for the dresser and queen sized bed in the middle. I told him my thanks, plopped on the bed and fell asleep.

Things seemed fine that night. Who knew that tomorrow would be a disaster?


	12. When I Grow Up

**When I grow up**

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name_

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

_-The Pussycat Dolls_

I woke up to people yelling. They sounded angry and scared. I looked up at the white ceiling and listened to the words that were being yelled.

"She cannot say here!"

"Dad you're going to wake her up!"

That was definitely Embry.

I knew this was too good to be true. I guess I have to stay with Grampa and Nana.

I picked up the bag that Tracey had given me, threw it over my shoulder and walked towards the door. It was open so that's why I heard everything probably.

I walked down the stairs and found Embry standing in front of his angry father while his mother stood in between them, holding her hands to her mouth. I saw Embry look over at me and stop yelling at his dad.

"I guess I'm not welcome here. Thank you for allowing me to stay the night. I'll leave as soon as possible. Sorry for the trouble." I said to Embry's father, looking at him straight in the eyes. I saw anger and fear in his eyes. They looked a lot how mine have been for the past few days.

A few moments went by and no one said anything. It was only when Embry took my hand and rubbed my palm. It calmed me down and relaxed me. It was good to have a friend like Embry. I felt him tugging on my hand and I looked up at him. He was staring intently at his father, like he was asking him something but saying nothing.

"No Embry she cannot stay here! You know what the Elders will say!" His father said. I could see Embry's heart breaking through his eyes.

"It's okay Embry. Dr. Cullen said that his home always welcome to me. I'll come visit whenever I can."

Embry looked over at me with sad eyes. I gave him a sad smile and a great big hug. I could feel his heartbeat and his muscles through his shirt. If I must say, he's pretty built! Who knew there was a cute guy that was a sweet!

We split apart and walked hand in hand up to the front door. I saw all of the boys in town stare at us. Embry laughed at it and told me it was because they haven't seen a beautiful girl in their entire life! He walked me all the way to the main road but unfortunately that's as far as he could go.

"I'm sorry that I can't go any farther but I have to get home." Embry apologized and hugged me one last time.

"It's ok. I'll be fine."

I told him as we parted. As I took a step back from Embry, a car appeared on the main road. I looked over and saw Grampa and Aunt Alice sitting in black Chevy corvette.

"Hello PJ, Alice said you would be here." Grampa said.

I said my goodbyes to Embry and got into the car. It was a particularly quiet ride to the Cullen's house. I know Aunt Alice had lots of questions for me if Grampa told her who I was or maybe she already knew.

Whatever it was, I knew it wasn't going to be pretty when I got to the Cullen's.


	13. Underneath

**Underneath**

_There is no difference in what we're doing in here  
That doesn't show up as bigger symptoms out there  
So why spend all our time in dressing our bandages  
When we've the ultimate key to the cause right here, our underneath_

_-Alanis Morissette_

Once we arrived to the Cullen household, I fell asleep in the car. When they woke me up, I saw Emmet coming out of the house with a ladder. He was probably hanging up something. Oh my gosh! It's my mom's birthday. And tonight's the night that she gets the paper cut. This is the night that changed everything.

The car stopped, Aunt Alice and Grampa got out first. Emmet greeted them warmly and asked them something. I could have used my hearing to figure out what he was saying but I was way too tired to care.

I stepped out of the car with my bag and walked towards the group. Emmet stared at me the whole way. I understood that he probably couldn't trust me but hey whatever I really don't care at the moment. I'm tired, hungry and really just want to not mess up what's going to happen.

"Hello Ms. Charis, welcome to the Cullen house!" Emmet said smiling.

I stared at him and said tiredly "I know you're a vampire. Don't worry won't tell anyone. I'm Bella and Edwards daughter from the future. I have no idea why I'm here and I won't cause you any trouble. In the future the Volturi don't know about me, Well we aren't sure if they do or not but they haven't come after us. I'm human with vampire powers. Woo hoo lucky me! I need to talk to my dad, Edward though."

I said the last part very sarcastically. He got my point though. He looked at me for a long time then told me, "Edwards inside. He's about to pick up Bella."

I nodded and walked towards the Cullen house. And it's more like a mansion than a house but whatever floats their boat!

When I walked into the house, it was pink. Very very pink. I smiled to myself and knew mom was going to hate this and the fact that she's getting a party!

I walked towards the large stair case but was stopped by my father's voice.

"Mother?" He asked.

Dad never told me I looked like his mom. I mean why wouldn't he tell me?

I turned to my right and saw my father staring at me with amazement. Wow there is a lot of staring going on huh? Never noticed it before but I'm daydreaming again! Okay, My dad looks like he's going to cry!

"No I'm not your mother but am your Daughter."

He yelled. I really didn't expect that! I then saw every single one of Cullen and Hale family rush into the room. I saw everyone look alarmed and defensive.

"This girl thinks she's my daughter! What kind of person are you? Your obviously crazy and I want you to leave the property! Now!"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came forth. My heart was breaking inside well what was left of it. All I could do was wish that there was somehow that I could show him. I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek and I then saw a flash of light on the wall.

It was like a movie of my life on a wall. I saw when I was born, the time Dylan bit me, all the times I got in fights because I was just sticking up for my friends which was quite a lot, the first time I didn't defend myself and got my ass kicked and the times Dylan kissed me. I then saw when everything started. Aunt Rosalie calling me an abomination to kissing Jacob to getting shot and finally ending on the moment I ended up at the Cullen's house. It stopped right after Edward yelled at me.

No one said a word for a few minutes. Watching those memories brought back a lot of emotions for me. I haven't though of a lot of stuff for a long time. It was kind of refreshing but scary at the same time. Tears rushed down my cheeks because of every emotion imaginable. Anger, happiness, shame and fear ran through my head all at the same time. I didn't even see all the Cullen's and Hales walk towards me. I was too busy staring at the wall. I felt myself being pulled into a cold hug by Alice, Esme and Rosalie. I felt at home and loved.

The hug broke after a few minutes and Esme was about to say something to me but there was a big bang coming from beside me. I looked at the front door and saw another vampire standing there. She looked like a tiny angel but with black clothing. Her white curls circled her shoulders and her black eyes shone in the light.

"Carlisle you must destroy this human or I will." She said coldly.

"Jane, are you crazy?" Carlisle stated.

Jane looked at him and then back to me. I knew what her power was and pushed away Alice that was standing infront of me.

I walked towards Jane until I was about ten feet from her.

This was going to be a battle!


	14. Tear You Apart

**Authors note: there are no words to describe my horror for my fans to how long it has been since I have updated last! I have not died but I assure you that you will hear from me very very very soon and I will update every week now. ****J**** -hopefully!!!**

_Got a big plan, this mindset maybe its right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
And the whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind_

Late night, and passing, mention it flipped her  
Best friend, who knows saying maybe it slipped  
But the slip turns to terror and a crush to light  
When she walked in, he throws up, believe its the fright

Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak  
An escape is just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days

It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right

I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear

I want to f*cking tear you apart

Then he walked up and told her, thinking that he'd passed  
And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare

They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last

Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right

I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to f*cking tear you apart

_-She wants Revenge "Tear you apart"_

Jane wore no emotion on her dainty face. Her eyes told another story. They were full of hatred and anger.

"Jane, why do you hate me so much? Why does the Volturi want me dead?" I asked her. It seriously confused me how they even knew about me or the reason why Jane was so threatened by me.

She did something I didn't expect. She laughed. It wasn't joyful laugh either. It was bone-chilling. Sounded more like a scream than a laugh.

"You think I'm going to tell you that now." Jane said quietly.

I suddenly felt like I was floating. Things turned blue and stared to spin. I felt like I was going to puke but I held it in. I closed my eyes to try to gain a hold on my sick stomach. Then I opened my eyes and I wasn't in the Cullen's House anymore.

I realized that I was on the ground when I smelt and saw dirt and grass. I lifted my head and saw a cement slab. It read

"Here Lies

Robert Keil

Husband and Father

1734-1798"

I'm in a cemetery. Great, so now when I die they can bury me quickly! I lifted myself up off the ground and found myself face to face with three men. The first man had long wavy black hair and wearing a black cloak. His eyes were maroon. Like the color of deoxidized blood. The man to his left also wore a cloak and so did the other on his right. The man on the right also did. The man on the left was staring at me but that wasn't what struck me. He had snow white hair and it was as pale as or paler than his alabaster skin. The other man looked almost identical to the man in the middle.

"Hello PJ! How are you? Well my names Aro and this is Marcus and Caius!" The man in the middle said. I stood up and said nothing. Aro tilted his head and pressed his freezing nose to my cheek. I flinched away but it was too late. He started to laugh but then his face went serious then it went to something I couldn't decipher. I saw his dark eyes focus on something behind me or at least someone.

"Welcome Leonius" Aro said calmly.

I turned to look and saw Dylan standing behind me. My eyes widened and then glared at him. All of my anger seeped through my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Aw PJ your still angry." He taunted.

I said nothing but turned back around to Aro. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to get his vile image out of my head.

"Why is he here?" I whispered.

Aro's hands were now upon my neck. I felt no pressure yet I felt heat. Aro quickly snatched his hands away from me. I could hear steps being taken away from me. All I could think of was protecting myself. No one could ever know how furious I was at this exact moment. I felt like I was going to explode. Something inside me burst.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was blue fire. The entire cemetery was glowing with blue. It didn't burn me but I could hear a girl screaming.

**Jane.**

She was curled up on the ground- burning to death. I'm pretty vengeful but she didn't deserve that. Karma always finds you and is always a b*tch. I forgot about my anger and the fire stopped.

I just wanted to be home again. Then I was. I saw Grampa and Nana by the stairs, Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie staring at each other, Dad by Aunt Alice and Jasper. I saw my mother grabbing a card.

"NO!" I screamed. She cut her finger. Then all hell broke loose.


	15. How to save a life

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

_-The Fray "How to save a life"_

This is so not happening. It's all my fault. I caused my mom to cut her finger and that caused my dad to leave. It happened so fast. My father throwing my mother into the crystal glass was horrifying to see and hear. I closed my eyes to brace for the invisible impact.

I could hear the crunch of Uncle Jasper running into Dad and Uncle Emmet pulling him away. Why did this have to happen? I was numb in a world of chaos. This wasn't supposed to happen like this.

I heard Carlisle talking but I didn't listen. I knew I needed to repent. It's like I floated to where I was supposed to be. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of Uncle Jasper. I could hear the frantic cries of Alice. I looked over and smiled.

"You know I will be fine, I'll see you soon." I whispered.

I had the strength to pry Uncle Emmet's arms from around the bloodthirsty prisoner in his arms. I pressed my neck into Uncle Jasper's teeth. I let him take over from there

Dying isn't horrible like you think it would be. Part of me was terrified but another was in ecstasy. Darkness shields your vision and everything goes numb with pleasure. I couldn't hear the screams of my aunts as Jasper dug his hands into my back, drawing blood, to pull me closer. Then I felt to more but was incased in warmth. Then I was dead.


	16. Look after you

_There now, steady love,  
so few come and don't go  
will you won't you,  
be the one I always know  
when I'm losing my control,  
the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows,  
you slow it down_

_-The Fray "Look After You"_

You've all heard the stories about bright white lights and seeing your life replayed again when you die. Well from my experience, that's not true. When I woke up, I was in my garden. Light shone over the violet lavender and white daisies. There was a woman sitting on my roman styled bench. She wore her long black hair in waves and her moss green eyes peered at me lovingly. Her olive skin was set off by the hug of her white tunica. In my opinion, she was the epitome of beauty.

"Hello Pax," She says, fiddling with a daisy. I walk forward and sit beside her. She turned and looks me in the eyes. I knew I could trust her, there was just something that pulled me towards her.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in purgatory. Yeah it's a little different than you believed but this is your purgatory."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. This didn't make any sense.

"Fighting with Jane, the blue fire and sacrificing yourself to save your mother. Violence is a sin but you saved your mother. You're a contradiction to heaven and Hell. Your gift is what troubles me the most. Usually people are black and white but you are all shades of gray Pax. Blue fire is only given to the most special of vampires. The only other vampire to have that power was Didyme and she never used it because she was smart. So I don't know what to do with you."

Her face tensed up in frustration and discomfort. The woman didn't seem any more human than I did, so why was she talking as if she created me.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I ask softly.

Her face softened and her left hand cupped my right cheek. It warmed considerably.

"My dear little girl. I am the creator of vampires, Selene."


	17. Just A Girl

_I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
what I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-Dum there's no comparison_

_-No Doubt "Just a Girl"_

This couldn't be happening. I haven't even heard of a Selene before, let alone a creator of vampires. I didn't know whether to hug her or praise her.

"Don't worry my child, all will be explained." Selene said calmly.

"Well, sorry to be a little rude but can you explain it now? Please." I asked sheepishly.

She chuckled, her eyes twinkling. I guess I now know how Harry felt when Dumbledore was ever around. She took my hand in hers and traced the heart lines on my palm.

"Your heart line ends between the mounts of Jupiter and Saturn, which means you have emotional depth and great loyalty."

She stopped to trace my life line.

"Your life line very high, which is good and it ends on the mound of the moon. You like traveling but love to go home."

She then engulfed my hand with both of hers. Then I saw things, memories that were not mine.

Blue fire was my special gift. It was special and no other vampire had any powere to compare. I also had the bracelet. Only the "special one" could wear it and that's why the Volturi sent Dylan to infultrate us to see who I could become. Who I was. I could take them all down if I tried hard enough. The bracelets charms went away when I used their specail power was.

I saw my families, the Volturi's and then Jacobs memories. I was filled with guilt, horror, sadness, jealousy and love. I understood my family now. How broken each one were without their loved one and how I was broken without mine. I was Jacob's imprint. Nothing could change that and I would let being dead stop me from being with him.

"Please Selene, let me live. I don't know if I can change anything for the better because it's as perfect as it is. I just want to go home."

Selene smiled and slowly disappeared. The world around me faded to black and I felt like I was in space. I couldn't breath, speak or move my limps. My heartbeat was blaring in my ears and I was floating. Then I hit something cold and hard.

A person kept saying my name over and over again. It rang in my ears as a soft whisper but got louder.

"pj...Pj......PJ.........PJJJJJJ!!!!"

My eyes snapped open to find my little Riley staring at me happily.


	18. The end

_I'm floating down a river  
Oars freed from their holds long ago  
Lying face up on the floor of my vessel  
I marvel at the stars  
And feel my heart overflow  
Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Two weeks without my lover  
I'm in this boat alone  
Floating down a river named emotion  
Will I make it back to shore  
Or drift into the unknown_

_-Incubus "Aqueous Transmission"_

"Riley, where are we?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed in confusion and he looked up at a figure. Well more like a few figures. My gaze shifted to the figures and recognized them quickly.

My entire family was staring at me. I sat up and looked around. There was way too much green to be Seiku. On my left there were huge mountains, covered in green and brown. On every other side of me there was forest. I was in the field again.

"P.J. How could you run off like that?!" My mother questioned me harshly. I stared at her face. Her pale skin, hazel eyes an dgolden brown hair was back.

Tears welled up into my eyes. I looked down and mummbled, "I couldn't do anything else. Running was all I could do."

I looked back up, swallowing my tears. My mothers eyes were soft now.

"Sweetie. It wasn't your fault. After you ran off," She knelt down beside me and continued,"Edward read his mind and we found out what the Volturi were doing. All I am going to tell you is that he isnt going to be bothering us anytime soon."

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. Then I remembered my dream. About Selene, the

"Mom, where are we?"

My father answered my question, "We are in forks Pax. Now let us go home."  
I showed my father in my head what had happened. His eyes widened and then he nodded.

Without a second thought, I ran to La Push as fast as possible. It was sunset when I arrived infront of Jacobs house. It looked exactly the same. Tall trees surrounding, The garage for his bikes in the backyard and the red roof. I stepped onto the concrete ramp leading to the front door. As my hand lifted to knock, a million questions flew through my mind.

What if he's married? Maybe he's forgotten about me? Is he home? What if he moved? Does he like chocolate chip pancakes or waffles? Is he allergic to shrimp?

Like I said, a million questions. Before I could stop myself, my hand pounded on the door. It was about five seconds before he opened the door but it felt like eternity. When he opened the door I literally forgot to breathe.

His strong tan skin, his dark green eyes and golden hair remained untouched by father time. I stared into his eyes and then looked down. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of old jeans. He looked stunned to see me, so I had to intiate.

"Long time no see Jacob."

My face flushed with embarassment. After sixteen years of not seeing each other, thats all I could say. Then he kissed me. It was like our first kiss all over again. I felt warm and gooey inside, like a chocolate chip cookie when you rip it appart. I hardly even noticed when he lifted me up and carried me into the house. HE carried me into his bedroom and laid me on his bed.

Then he gazed at me.

"You don't know how long ive waited for this."

Then we made love for the first time for the rest of our lives.


End file.
